come out, come out wherever you are
by xxbeni.music.soul
Summary: Set in episode 1.13 "Apha Male". After they ditch the guys to go off and be BAMFs, Miss Martian and Artemis have a little moment. Of sorts. Light-hearted gen.


**.come out, come out wherever you are.**

_Set in episode 1.13 "Apha Male". After they ditch the guys to go off and be BAMFs, Miss Martian and Artemis have a little moment. Of sorts._

* * *

><p>"Who <em>exactly<em> do they think they are? First Kaldur with his keeping us in the dark BS, and now Superboy thinks you can't take two steps without holding his hand? Augh, what a joke."

Levitating directly above the angry archer tearing systematically through the unsuspecting foliage, Miss Martian dips and twists her way across the branches littering the savanna's skyline. The uncharacteristic frown marring her features, reluctantly gives away briefly to an amused twitch of her lips as she listens to Artemis' indignant monologue. Before she loses her nerve, M'gann allows her body to glide gently towards the ground, cringing in empathy as she does so for the vines foolish enough to be at the blonde's arm reach as she energetically gestures to where exactly the boys can shove their 'protection' up to.

"Umm… Artemis?"

"…and don't you ever make me get started on that _Kid_, I swear on my favorite crossbow I—woah." Stopping abruptly to avoid getting a face-full of nervous Martian, Artemis takes a step back from her fidgeting comrade.

She narrows her eyes. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I wanted to, just, I mean…" _Just say it, it'll be just like they did in episode one hundred and-_ Shaking her head of unnecessary thoughts, M'gann looks down at her curling fingers when she says,"Well, thank you, for what you did back there." And there's a tired, but honest smile, directed at the blonde when the telepath looks up shyly. "You didn't have to stick up for me, and, and I know Conner can get a little… intense sometimes but he's mostly—well, nevermind that, just, thank you."

There's more than a little trepidation in M'gann's eyes as she watches the other girl approach, (she _was_ maiming innocent wildlife not even five minutes ago, after all). But when all Artemis does is raise her arm and knock her knuckles against the Martian's forehead, M'gann blinks, curious.

"Artemis?"

"_Hello,_ Megan~" The archer mocks, light-hearted. Rolling her grey eyes at her teammate, she lets her lips twist in a teasing smirk as she says, "Of course I was going to stick up for you! Connor was being a jerk, and to be honest? After the whole Kaldur thing I seriously needed to blow off some steam. No big deal."

Venturing a furtive glance at the war zone that became the Artemis-shapped path behind them, Miss Martian silently disagrees.

"And what's his deal anyway? One tiny undercover mission, a little bit of matching outfits, and suddenly it's like he thinks he can just walk all over you! Acting like some kind of psycho boy… friend… _M'gann_?"

Watching the jerky movements of her teammate as half of M'gann's face disappears under the darkness of her hood, blushing cheeks violently cherry red on apple green, Artemis feels the soft kevlar of her cowl stretch as her jaw drops and she goes over all the little weirdness of the past few days until:

"No. Way… that- all that repairing the bike-that-Connor-never-uses-anyway thing… _Wow_, I'm so getting you parental control for those shows of yours, Miss I-Sneak-Into-Dark-Places."

A mortified_ 'Artemis!' _echoes suddenly in her mind as M'gann suddenly takes flight to not-escape her.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat itself, the archer laughs loudly as she easily keeps pace with the now camouflaged M'gann. Through the hasty made mind-link, Artemis can feel it like a ripple: M'gann's loud and embarrassed and, (better yet!) _not_-denying-it.

"Oh, Cheer up Megs. I'll sneak you a nice little NC-17 on monthversaries if I get to be the one to tell Wally~"

* * *

><p>AN: Aaand that was way more silly and light-hearted than originally intended. I blame it on the epi's utter lack of anything for me to be moody about~ I mean, seriously? Me encanta. I'll even illustrate with the lovely scene made of win that inspired this baby. You see, in my mind the epi went sorta like this:

Supey: PEES ON MEGS. YOU MINE!

Miss M: OH NOES HE DIDN'T! (TELEPATIC BITCH-SLAP)

Supey: BUT. BB ME HORNY D:

Arty: COOL STORY BRO (POKES TO SUBMISSION)

Arty & Miss M: PEACE OUT BITCHES~

Supey: Y U NO HANDLE 'EM HOES? YOU BAD PIMP, KALDUR YOU!

Kal: IS SAD

Captain Awesome: CHIN UP BABE, HATERS GONNA HATE

(Elsewhere) Kid & Robin: _-IF YOU LIKED IT THEN U SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT! OH-OH-OH-_

For the love of BatPapa, color me overall very impressed with this epi :D Thoughts on the (first timer! squee!) randomness?

**EDIT:** Oct/16. Modif the ending a little. Mostly smoothed over some rough bumps, so to my chagrin over-all sillyness remains.


End file.
